Arrival of the Torso Takers
"Arrival of the Torso Takers" is the first of the two holiday specials of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 39th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on October 5th 2018 and was made public on the RT website on October 6th 2018. Official Synopsis Plot Max, Neil, and Nikki go to Cameron's bomb shelter to watch Dark Reflections, specifically the episode Arrival of the Torso Takers. They watch it for a while, and at one part scream in fear. David walks in, scolds them, and acts very creepy to Max. The next day, David announces that an "unnamed trio" broke into Gwen's video cabinet and stole a movie. He decides that, starting then, everyone will get 15 minutes counseling with him. He once again looks creepily at only Max, but Neil and Nikki think he is losing his marbles. David takes Space kid first since he's the most special, and it leaves Max skeptical. Features Main Characters * Max * David * Daniel Supporting Characters * Nikki * Neil Minor Characters * Gwen * Nerris * Harrison * Nurf * Preston Goodplay * Dolph * Ered * Space Kid * The Platypus * The Quartermaster (non-speaking cameo) * Graggle (pictured) Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Bomb shelter Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Better Than You" * "Not Myself" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Max is the only one throughout the entire episode to realize that there is something off with David. * Like Gwen and Neil, David also owns a diary which he labels "My Deepest Darkest Secrets". ** One of his deepest darkest secrets include him telling Gwen he lost her blue pen only to find out it was in his vest pocket the whole time. * It is also shown that Daniel is capable of mimicking David to the point where he even sounds like him. * The actors in the VHS the trio watches are James Willems (Dolph's voice actor) and Jason Weight (who helped Joe Nicolosi write season 16 of Red vs. Blue). Cultural References * John Cena and Guy Fieri are mentioned by Nikki as best possibilities for alien takeover than David. * The horror series the trio were watching, Dark Reflections, could be a reference to the anthology series Black Mirror. * The chips Nikki was eating branded "Layd" is an obvious nod to the well-known chips brand, "Lays". 'Continuity' * Daniel makes a return after the events of "Cult Camp". It is revealed that he didn't die after his consumption of poisoned Kool-Aid due to acquired immunity. However, he has formed lactose intolerance since then. * Just like his first appearance in "Cult Camp", Daniel doesn't blink throughout the entire episode. * The tanktop Bonquisha was seen wearing in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" is seen in David's drawer. * Max repeatedly tugs at his hair in distress after snooping through "David's" affairs, he's seen doing it again in "Jermy Fartz (episode)" when realizing the arduous task of being well-behaved for the sake of the bet, and again in "Time Crapsules" while worrying about who he's become. Transcript Gallery References